An Unforgettable Summer Complete
by LucyGriffithsfan
Summary: The complete story of Carson and the Outlaws


An Unforgettable Summer

Part One

Robin Locksley, or Robin Hood, as his friends called him ran down the steps of Nottingham College to his car. He took a deep breath and felt the excitement of being free. The summer had arrived, and he and his friends were planning to make it the best yet. He tossed the few pieces of junk that had been kicking around in his locker for half the year into the back seat of his car. He then cleared of the passenger seat, "for that certain someone," who he was sure would like a ride back to her dorm. He grinned to himself and then, making sure that no one was watching him, he took out a small can of lilac-smelling air-freshener, and gave the interior of the car a quick spray. Lilac just happened to be the favorite flower of his girlfriend, Marian Fitzwalter. He stood up and began to scan the crowds of young people that streamed from the building, looking for her. At last he spotted her, coming down the stone steps of the college, arm-in-arm with her friend and room-mate, Djaq. Robin couldn't pronounce her last name, as she came from the middle-east. "Hey Marian!" Robin lifted his voice above the excited chatter of students. She started toward him, and all but dragged Djaq with her. She reached the car, and jumped into Robins arms, kissing him soundly. Djaq laughed, as the two pulled apart, both gasping for air. "One of these days one of you will suffocate," she said, trying to stifle a giggle at the cheeky grin Robin flashed her. He turned to Marian, "hey you wanna ride back to the dorm?" "Course I do... do you have room for Djaq too?" Robin knew full well that he couldn't cram Djaq into the back seat of his car, amongst the old soda cans and candy wrappers. He was saved from an awkward situation by Djaq herself, who, blushing slightly said, "no, you go ahead, I'm waiting for someone." "Someone tall with brown hair, and deep chocolate colored eyes?" asked Robin, referring to his friend Will Scarlet, who was also Djaq's sincere admirer. Djaq blushed even more and nodded. Marian smiled and winked at her, and then got in Robin's car. Just as Robin was about to pull away from the curb, a black sports car whizzed past, nearly hitting the them. At the wheel sat Vasey Masterson, the school bully. Next to him sat Guy Gisborne, his right hand man. He was also Marian's worst nightmare, as he could not seem to accept the fact that she like Robin, and not him. His constant bugging drove both her and Robin crazy. Back at the dorms, Robin dropped Marian off, and arraigned to meet her in the library at around 5:30 that evening. It was traditional for "the gang" as it was called to meet at the beginning of every vacation, go out to dinner, and then just chill for the rest of the evening. "The gang" consisted of Robin, who was the leader, Marian, Allan A Dale, Much Miller, Djaq, Will, John Little, (or Little John as he was called by his friends) Eve Rands, Alice Ensan, and Grace Chesterton. 

At 5:30, the guys arrived from their dorms dressed in blue jeans and button down shirts. Robin wore a white shirt with blue stripes, Much had one similar, only his stripes were red. They shared a dorm together, and stripes was one thing that they both agreed on. Allan wore a bizarre (not unlike his character) gold and blue checkered shirt that he hadn't bothered to tuck in. The rest wore plain white shirts. They were all trying to decide which restaurant to go to when the girls walked in. Instantly the chatter stopped. It was replaced by whistles of amazement from the guys as they saw there dates. Marian wore a black evening dress which complemented her figure nicely, and was adorned in several pieces of silver jewelry, most of pieces having been given to her by Robin. Djaq wore a frilly blue skirt with a dark colored blouse that was a good match for her dark skin. Will gulped visibly at the sight of her. The rest looked equally attractive, and colored brightly at the rain of compliments that they received from the boys. After voting on the restaurant to eat at and the movie to attend after, they broke up into pairs and headed for their cars. Robin with Marian, Much with Eve, Allan with Grace, John with Alice, and Will and Djaq shyly holding hand, bringing up the rear. They made the short drive to their favorite pizza place, and sat down to enjoy the dinner. Just as they were about to sink their teeth into the warm pizza, Vasey, or "The Sheriff" as he was known at school entered with Guy and several members of his gang. Evidently they too like pizza, but Robin guessed that they were here because he was. More precisely, Guy had talked the rest of their gang into coming to this particular restaurant because he knew Marian would be here. While Vasey ordered the food, Guy made his way toward their table. Marian un-consciously inched closer to Robin. Guy stopped at their table and asked, "well, how is everyone doing on this fine evening?" his voice seemed nice enough, but their was a hint of steel in it that Robin was able to detect only because he had known him most of his life. The other thing that bothered Robin was that Guy's eyes never left Marian. "Were doing fine," he answered curtly. Allen muttered something that sounded like "up until a minute ago..." and then stuffed a piece of crust into his mouth. Guy looked rather annoyed, but then turned his attention back to Marian. "I was wondering if..." he paused, and the continued, "if you Marian, would like to come down tomorrow mourning and maybe have some coffee with me." Marian looked rather troubled, but she nodded, and Guy grinned. He strode away from the table back to his gang, grinning smugly at Robin. The friends tried to resume their pleasant conversation, but they were constantly being interrupted by loud laughter and talk from Vasey's table. Finally Robin turned to Marian and said, "ya know you didn't have to say yes to Gisborne." "I know" she replied, but just because I'm yours doesn't mean that I have to deny Guy or anyone else a little common courtesy." She eyed Robin for a moment and then said with a grin, "I think you jealous." Robin laughed. "I know I am, and I have good reason to be too. I'm not going to loose the prettiest girl in school to a guy like Guy." Marian planted a kiss on his cheek, and snuggled a little closer to him. "Don't worry, you won't." This seemed to satisfy Robin for the moment, and he went back to enjoying the rest of the evening.

"Drat" Marian exclaimed as her alarm went off. She wondered why she had left is set. There was no class today, so why get up? Then she remembered that she was supposed to have a cup of coffee with Guy Gisborne in the lobby today, and so she had to get up at the usual time. She toyed with the idea of just not going, but then dismissed it. "It would be to cruel to leave him sitting there," she thought to herself. Regardless of what ever else he was, he truly liked her, and she couldn't see a reason that she should deny his feelings for her, some respect. She got up and quickly showered, trying to to wake Djaq. Despite her efforts however, Djaq sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?" she asked through a yawn. "It's only about seven," Marian answered, but I have to go meet Gisborne. Djaq groaned and rolled over, going back to sleep. Marian smiled at her friend. She was a little nervous, going to meet Guy by herself. Most of the kids had gone home for the summer, with the exception of Robin's and Vasey's gangs. There were a couple of other kids there, one of them being a younger boy who had flew through High school, and landed himself in college four years ahead of most of his friends. She didn't know much more then his name, which was Carson, and the fact that he shared with her an interest in Greek Literature. She had been in several classes with him, but never really talked to him. The other student she didn't know in the slightest, as he was a couple of years under her, and stayed in the dorm on the other side of the property. Other then that, the student dorms were empty. So she was grateful to see, when she walked into the lobby, that Guy was not alone. In the corner, pouring over several chemistry practice problems sat Carson. There were several cans of high-caf soda next to him, indicating that he had been up for quite a while working. He glanced up as Marian entered the room. He smiled at her, then looked at Guy and rolled his eyes. Marian barely stopped herself from grinning. Everyone on campus seemed to know her dis-like of Guy, except Guy himself. She walked over to where he was sitting and slid into the seat across from him, rather then next to him. A shadow of annoyance seemed to pass over his face, but he did a good job of covering it up. "Hello Marian, sleep well?" "Yes, thank you," she replied. There was an awkward silence, and Guy through an annoyed glance toward Carson, who hadn't looked up from his Chemistry. Guy cleared his throat and began, "uh, Marian, I was wondering if you might consider going out to a movie or something with me?" Marian kept her voice flat as she answered, "Guy, you know that I don't really like you like I think you want me to." Guy stiffened as she continued. "I came down here to have a drink with you, and a chat, not to be invited out on dates, nor proposed to." Guy's eyes shone with anger as Carson coughed and attempted, without much success, to be thinking of stoichiometry. Guy turned his attention back to Marian. "It's because of Hood isn't it?" "You know that it is," she replied. "I've never made the fact that I like him, not you a secret." Marian shifted herself in to a position that would make it easier for her to get up quickly as she waited for Guy to respond. His eyes shone with rage, and Marian was unsure what he would have done, had not Carson suddenly picked up his papers, and moved over to the bar, where he got a cup of coffee, and seemingly went back to work. Marian noticed however, that this new position put him within easy reach of Guy. Guy noticed it to, and he quickly stood up, and walked over next to Carson. "Your disturbing us," Guy said icily. "And now your disturbing me," replied Carson, without looking up from his paper. There was a momentary look of Shock on Guy's face. He wasn't used to being defied, especially by one almost five years younger. He leaned a little closer to Carson and said angrily, "leave NOW." Carson put down his pen, and turned toward Gisborne. "I'm dis-inclined to do so," he said clearly, looking Guy straight in the eye. Guy gave a bellow of rage and aimed a punch at Carson's face. With a move like lightning, Carson dodged to the side, causing Guy's fist to whistle past, and slam into the solid wood bar. Guy gave a roar of pain, and clutched his hand in agony. Carson calmly picked up his books, and made for the door passing Marian on the way out. He dropped a note on her lap, which was from Robin. I stated "come on up to my room after your done with Guy." She crumpled it up, and went over to nurse Guy's swollen hand. 

Robin sat in his room across from Marian, grinning broadly as she described the condition of Guys hand. "He can barley move it, and it's all black and blue." Robin tried not to laugh. "And a 14 year old did that to him? He's never gonna live it down." "I have to admit, It was comforting to have someone else in the room with me," Marian said. "I had thought about going down myself," Robin replied," but then I met Carson in the hall, and I thought of him. I told him that if anything developed to come and get me, but evidently he didn't need to." Robin looked thoughtfully at Marian, and then continued, "maybe we should make him an honorary member of the gang. I know Will would like it, then he wouldn't be the youngest..." "I think it's a good idea," replied Marian, "after all, now that he's insulted Guy, Vasey's whole gang is gonna be after him. If he's with us, he's protected." Robin nodded. "I'll go an see him... see he's interested. In the mean time, you and I have need to go do something, to make up for all that negative time that you spent with Gisborne." Marian smiled and kissed him. 

After Carson's "initiation ceremony," (which was nothing more then dinner with the gang and a movie) the group of friends, including there newest member sat lounging in Robin's room. They were all questioning Carson about his "history" which was in fact, quite interesting. He was an exchange student from the US who had come to England to get a better education. He had advanced through his studies so fast that at 14, he was a freshman in college. "According to Marian, that was a pretty neat move you put over on Guy," Allan commented, changing the subject away from school to something he could understand. Carson grinned, "I took several years of Martial Arts back in the states, not that I needed them to take on Guy Gisborne. I've seen the way he fights, or rather, the way he doesn't. He always lets his gang do it for him. I've also noticed that the only guy that he's ever fought with that was his age is Robin here. Correct me if I'm wrong, it isn't it usually over Marian?" Robin and Marian looked a little embarrassed, but the rest of the gang agreed. "Yup, that's right," began Much. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to get blood stains out of cloth? Not to mention the dirt, or the tares that need fixing, or the..." "Ok much can it,"broke in Will. "If you didn't let Robin play the whole 'oh-I'm-in-to-much-pain-to-clean-my-own-clothes' thing on you, then you wouldn't have to take care of his clothes. Your just to soft-hearted. Robin grinned at an shocked looking Much, who looked as if something was dawning on him. Eve leaned over and planted a kiss on his cheek. "He is soft hearted, and I never want him to change." Much turned several different shades of red, before getting up, muttering something about finding some food. "Well," said Carson, stretching as he sat up, "I guess I'd better turn in... night all." Allan had moved in to his dorm with him, as both of there original roommates had gone home for the summer. He followed shortly after, and found Carson lying in his bed, his laptop on his lap. "'sup?" Allan asked as he began to raid their refrigerator. "I'm putting Robin and the rest of the gang into my address book." He paused, "ya know it'll be nice of have some friends around here. I spent all of this past year to myself, just working away, trying to live up to expectations." "What expectations?" asked Allan, joining him on the bed with a cold ham and cheese sandwich. "Mostly my parents, and then my own... and then those of my old teachers. I'm one of those student who got got sponsored because I'm really smart, (or so they say) and so I'm expected to do well." "Hmm..." Grunted Allan through a bite of sandwich. "I wouldn't wanna be in your situation... to much pressure." Carson grinned. "It's not that bad, and now I have someone to waste time and fool around with," he added, referring to the gang. Allan, who was beginning to look tired, went over and laid down on his bed not even bothering to change his clothes. Withing minutes he was sleeping. Robin awoke the next mourning, feeling refreshed and vigorous. He didn't know what was going on today, and frankly he didn't care. He showered and dressed quickly, then went to join his friends for breakfast. The only ones up when he reached the mess hall were Marian, Carson, Grace and Allan. Allan and Grace were sitting in the corner giggling over something, and Carson and Marian were both sipping Coffee, waiting for the rest of the gang to arrive. Robin approached Marian, and slid into the seat next to her. He put his arm around her and gave her a small squeeze. "Sleep well darling?" he asked. "Mmmm" Marian sighed contentedly. At that moment, Vasey and his gang strode through the door. Gisborne, of course was with them, holding a thickly bandaged hand. "He Guy," Carson hailed him, "how's the hand?" "good enough to take you apart any time I wanted to," growled Guy in response. "Gisborne!" Vasey yelled, beckoning to him. Guy gave Carson and Robin icy stares, and then hurried to Vasey's table. "It's revolting the way Vasey orders his people around," commented Marian. "His gang isn't based on friendship like ours is," said Robin. "It's based on need. Vasey can't fight his own fights, so he hires other people to do it for him." By now, the rest of the gang had trickled into the dinning area, and they began to as American-born Carson put it "rustle up some grub." After a satisfying breakfast, the gang split up into twos and threes. Robin and Marian, hand in hand decided to take a walk down to the lake that bordered the campus property. John and Alice went to the library together to find a book that they had been discussing at breakfast. Much and Eve, were still eating and therefore not ready to go anywhere yet. Will, Djaq, Carson, Allan and Grace decided to go hang out in Carson and Allan's dorm. They watched a movie, and then Allan began to amuse them by taking pictures of them with his camera, and editing them into goofy/slightly retarded wallpapers on Carson's computer. 

Robin and Marian meanwhile were enjoying time together, away from the crowds. The happy couple walked along the small beach by the lake, Marian collecting pretty shells and rocks, and Robin, the patient boyfriend, holding all that she found. They made their way up to a rather romantic spot, overlooking the college grounds. There were several benches, and they chose one situated under a leafy-green canopy of trees. They chatted for a long while about the past school year, but anyone who had once been in their position could see that their minds were on each other, and nothing else. Marian started to say something, but Robin placed his finger of Marian's lips, least she should speak and ruin the magic of that moment. Then, drawing her close, he kissed her gently. She responded to the kiss, and moved closer to him. The sun shining through the leaves painted a picturesque seen, as the young lovers passionately embraced.

The next mourning dawned wet and rainy, leaving no trace of the beautiful day before. Carson awoke early, and dressed quietly so as to not wake Allan. He grabbed his book on the famous Greek Tragedies, as he planned to do a little studying before breakfast. He was making his way down to the lounge, when he was suddenly confronted by Vasey, Guy, and several of their gang. Carson knew what was about to happen, and so he dropped his book, first so he could fight, and second, he hoped that if the rest of the gang found it they would be able to guess that something had happened to him. "Well what's this?" Vasey asked in a smooth voice. "The ruiner of my friends hand, all alone?" his eyes hardened. "your gonna wish you'd minded your own business." Two of Vasey's moved forward, one on each side. Carson suddenly called upon his Martial Arts training, and suddenly jumped and did a full split in mid-air. Each one of his feet came in contact with one of Vasey's guards. He landed directly in front of Vasey, and before he was jumped on by several more of his cronies, he managed to deliver several sharp blows to Vasey's stomach and groin. He was just about to make a go at Guy when something hit him from behind, and everything went black.

Will and Djaq walked hand-in-hand down the cool and peaceful hallways of the dormitory. They were the perfect couple character-wise, but their respective heights however made it rather difficult during those special moments. The sound of foot-steps caused them to turn. Allan was coming up behind them. "Hey you two love-birds seen Carson today?" he asked, flashing Will a grin. They both blushed, but said that they hadn't. "Hmm, well, he wasn't a breakfast, and no one else has seen him either. Keep an eye out for him would ya?" Will and Djaq nodded, and decided to make there way toward the lounge where they would be able to talk undisturbed. Will suddenly staggered forward, nearly pulling Djaq with him. "What's the matter?" Djaq asked, her voice full of concern. "Nothing," Will responded, a little embarrassed, "Stepped on something and my foot flew out from under me." Djaq looked down at the dark floor looking for the cause of the pulled muscles in Will's leg. "Here it is, it's a book... say, isn't this the book that Carson was reading the other day when we were in his room?" Will took it from her hands, "it looks like," he flipped open the front cover, and sure enough CARSON AUBREY was written in bold letters at the top of the first page. "Hmm. Never knew his last name," Will pondered for a second. "I guess he has French descendants in his family tree, but why is his book here on the floor? It was in his room last night." Djaq had been thinking hard, trying to put together the few pieces of the puzzle that they had. She and will used their cell-phones to round the gang up, and they met in the lounge. After talking for a few minutes, they came to the conclusion that Carson had been nabbed by Vasey and Gisborne, in an attempt to get back at him for breaking up Guy's "date" with Marian, making him punch a bar, and for joining Robin Hood's gang. Marian was almost beside herself, as she considered what had happened to be partially her fault. "He was trying to draw Guy's attention away from me, when he saw that Guy was angry with me," she all but sobbed into Robin's shoulder. "Now Guy is trying to get back at him for helping me." "It's Ok, Marian... It's mostly my fault, 'cause I asked him to keep an eye on you," Robin tried to console her. "Now we know that Vasey's hideout is in the storage whorehouse out back, so I think that it's safe to assume that they have him there. We'll start by checking there."

Carson slowly opened his eyes. There was a dull throbbing at the base of his skull, but other then that, he thought himself to be Ok. He was lying on a cold, hard, floor made of cement. He sat up a little and looked around. He was in a large building, the walls being made of sheet-metal. As he sat up a little more, he heard a low chuckle from behind him. He turned around and saw Guy Gisborne sitting on a old crate, grinning wickedly at him. "Sorry you came between me and Marian?" Guy asked with a evil laugh. "The only thing that I regret," responded Carson, "is that I only broke ONE of your hands. I shoulda broke both, as well as a few other things, only I was feeling in a good mood that day." Carson saw the smile slip just a fraction from Guy's face. "Those are tough words, but we'll see what your saying in a little while when I'm done with you." Guy began to stand up. Carson knew that he needed to buy sometime, so he said, "where are the others Guy? Vasey's to smart to let one of his dogs go without a leash, so he must be near by somewhere, and plus I don't think you have the nerve to take my on by yourself." Guy smiled grimly as he stood and walked toward Carson, who was beginning to stand up. "When I'm done with you your gonna wish you were never born!" Suddenly the door to the building burst open, and Little John came striding in. Behind him was the rest of the gang. Guy whirled around to face them, and in that second, Carson jumped up, and launched himself at Guy. Gisborne heard him move and turned around just in time to be hit full in the chest by Carson's lowered shoulder. He staggered backward, off balance. Carson drove home three quick hits on Guys face, then buried one of his fists in his captors stomach. Guy doubled over, bring his face toward Carson's knee, which was coming up to meet his face. They collided, and Guy blacked put. The whole episode had taken less then 10 seconds, and Carson looked up to see looks of pure astonishment on the face of his friends. He grinned as, and then winced as the sudden change in facial expressions caused his aching head to scream in protest. Djaq noticed the look of pain on his face and shook herself. "Come on, lets get him back to the dorms" she ordered. With little Djaq, Marian, Grace, Alice, and Eve hovering around him, he slowly made his way up to his dorm. He flung himself on his bed while the girls tried to make him comfortable. He related the circumstances of his capture to his friends, and then grinned at the guys who were watching with obvious jealousy as their dates and girlfriends pampered Carson. "What's the matter?" Carson asked, "Upset that I'm getting all the feminine attention?" The girls all giggled, and the boys glared at Carson.

Guy sat nursing his bruised and battered face. Vasey stood over him, half-mocking, half-lecturing him. "I could drown in everyone else's incompetence,"

he said irritably. "I'll get the little twerp," vowed Guy. "Oh will you?" asked Vasey sarcastically. You've tried to twice, and all it's gotten you is a broken hand and a broken face." "I don't care!" Guy shot back. "I'll get him, Hood... and Marian," He added with a half-grin, momentarily forgetting the pain that he was in. "Oh really?" taunted Vasey. "And how do you intend to do that, hmmm? Try to sweet talk her into submission? No Guy, there is only one way to deal with lepers like her... force!" With that he turned and strode away, leaving Guy to ponder the effects of forcing himself upon Marian... the idea didn't really appeal to him at the moment, but it certainly beat watching her marry Hood. He snatched a bottle of Vodka from it's hiding place in an old storage cupboard, and took several long swigs. With each drink, the idea that Vasey had proposed began to sound better and better in his mind.

Marian walked down the now darkened passage way towards the rec-hall. Robin was there waiting to play a game of table-tennis, while Carson and Allan waited to challenge the winner and loser. As she neared the entrance to the rec-hall, she should swear that she heard foot-steps besides her own, but she paid them no attention, assuming it was her imagination. Suddenly a had reached out from the shadows and grabbed her. She started, then exclaimed, "Guy, it's you...what do you want?" he didn't answer. Several of his gang emerged from the shadows as well.. She could smell the oder of cheap liquor. She knew they had been drinking. His grip suddenly tightened, and he threw her against the wall. He grabbed her by the throat and began to forcefully kiss her. Marian tried to scream, but she couldn't. She felt his hand grope at her body. She tried, but was powerless to stop him. His inebriated friends stood around watching with great interest. The grip on her neck was like a vice, and her head being forced against the wall as he pushed his lips on hers, harder, and harder, until she thought she could bare it no more. It that moment she heard a yell and Robin hurtled himself headlong at Guy, knocking him away from her. Carson incapacitated one of Gisborne's cronies with a kick to the groin, and grabbing another, rammed him headlong into the solid stone wall, knocking him senseless. Allan had another one of Gisborne's friends doubled up on the floor, and Allan was now trying to haul Robin off of Guy, who was being pummeled by Robin's furious blows. Carson ran to Marians side. She had fainted after Guy had dropped her, and now Carson tried desperately to revive her. After several moments, she opened her eyes, and looked wildly around. "Where is Guy?" she asked desperately. Carson looked up to see what had become of her attacker. Allan had succeeded in hauling Robin off him Whether from the alcohol, or Robin's punches, Guy was completely un-responsive. Robin, satisfied that he wouldn't be going any where, at least for the moment, turned his attention towards Marian. He bent down, and gently lifted her in his arms. He carried her to the rec-room where he lay her on a couch. She was awake, but slightly dis-oriented, and it was only after a couple glasses of water, and a few terrible Allan A Dale jokes that she was able to remember what had happened. Robin's eyes grew dark with fury as Marian related her story. When She finished, he was once again ready to take Guy on, whether he was conscious or not. Allan and Carson restrained him however, and instead helped Marian to her dorm where she could be tended to by Djaq and the rest of the girls. After explaining the situation, the rest of the gang was equally outraged. "From now on," Robin said firmly, "no one goes any where be his or her self. We stay in couples, that way we can handle Gisborne or Vasey, should we run into them." The rest of the gang agreed, not least of all the boys, who looked for any reason to spend more time with the girls that they cared about.

The next several days passed without incident. Guy was assumed to be completely incapacitated after the beating given to him by Robin. Marian had sustained no injuries worse then several bruises on her neck, and each time Robin saw them, his eyes burned with hatred. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn't help it. How dare Gisborne attempt to force himself upon his girl? It was nearly a week before they saw Vasey and his gang again. Guy gave Robin and Carson looks that could have turned fresh milk sour, but he was un-able to look Marian in the eye. She, on the other hand looked as though she was ready to beat him to heck and back again if she ever got the chance.

One hot and sticky after noon, the gang sat lounging in Robin's air-conditioned room. Robin and Marian were cuddled together on his bed, while Much and Eve sat quietly on Much's bed, both slightly red. Will, Djaq, Alice and John were sitting on the couch, and Allan was on the floor at Grace's feet, attempting to romanticly woo her. She was blushing and giggling while Allan her for a date. "Allan," Robin laughed at him. "You'll never get a women that way, I guess I'd better learn you how." With that, he twisted around, and pulled Marian to him, kissing her passionately. She returned the kiss, and grinned at Grace, who, much to Allan's surprise bent down and kissed him. "Oh brother," Carson moaned and went to find something to snack on. The rest of the boys grinned at him. "You don't know what your missing kid," Allan yelled to him in-between Graces kisses. "Oh yeah I do," Carson shouted back. "I'm missin' makin a fool outta myself in front of the rest of my friends, not to mention all that lip-stick your gonna half to wipe of your face." Allan looked around, realizing that he had become the center of attention. Grace seemed to notice it to, because she suddenly stopped kissing Allan, pushing several stray strands of hair, returned to her seat, trying to retain some of her dignity.

**Sorry about how bad that was, I just needed something to make it a little more light-hearted and romantic... I think I might also get into the school year a little,'cause there running out of things to do over the summer. It's getting a little boring.**

The rest of the summer passed by more or less uneventful. Vasey and his gang didn't try anything, and so the new school year approached. The dorms had already started to fill up again as kids returned for the coming start of the new school year. "Ya know it'll almost be nice to have something to do, even if it is school," Marian commented the day before classes started. "Yeah, I know," agreed Carson who was pouring in the writings of Sophocles. He looked up momentarily, "I think I'm just about ready for the next couple of weeks. I knew what classes I would be taking, so I started studying a little early." "A little early?" Allan's voice came from under his blankets. He claimed he was trying to catch up on sleep for tomorrow, but he kept breaking into conversations, so the gang knew he wasn't trying very hard. "You started working on this years stuff at the end of last year," Allan continued. "All that studying... it's not good for the brain." "Ha!" Carson retorted. "how would you know? you never study, so how would you know that spending some time over the summer is bad for you?" Allan groaned, rolled over, and for the tenth time muttered, "I'm going to sleep."

The next day was rather wet an rainy, just the sort of day that you might expect for the first day of school. They were all the students were gathered in the largest class room for their orientation and seating-assignments. "The seats will be as follows," boomed the voice of the Principle, Mr. Lee. He rambled off several names un-known to the gang, then got to them and Vasey's gang. "Allan A Dale and Grace Chesterton Will Scarlet and Djaq, I'm not sure how to say your last name, but you know who you are... Much Miller and Eve Rands, Alice Ensan, and John Little. The next words he spoked sent a shock through the gang. Guy Gisborne and Marian Fitzwalter, Robin Locksley and Sarah Bruin. Carson Aubrey, your by yourself." Carson was happy about that, but shocked that Robin and Marian would be split up... even more so seeing as how they were with the people that everyone knew they detested. Sarah was the school brat who wanted Robin to her self, and everyone knew what was wrong with Guy. Robin still looked rather shocked, but it had been mostly been replaced by rage at the smug look that Gisborne flashed him. As they went to there first class, Guy tried to speak to Marian. "Look," he mumbled, "I'm sorry about what I did to you... I was drunk, I wasn't thinking..." Marian turned and cut him off. "Guy, you shut your mouth or I'll call Robin to do it for you." She quickened her pace and put some distance and other students between her and a stunned Guy. Carson found an empty seat right next across from where Marian and Guy would be sitting, and Robin took the one on the other side of them, while Will and Djaq had the one behind them, so that they had that desk almost completely surrounded. Gisborne noticed this, and it made him visibly un-comfortable. He tried all though class to get Marian's attention, but in vain. She was completely indifferent to him, ignoring his pleading whispers and notes. Carson grinned to himself as he thought about how desperate Guy must have been getting. Then he sobered as he considered what Guy could do if he wanted to. Yes, Guy had been drunk when he attacked Marian, and now that he was sober, he realized what he had done. But if Marian gave him the cold shoulder, and made him even more angry, and if he became drunk once again, which was likely, there was no telling what he might try to do. He was sure that Robin was thinking the same thing, because when the teacher called on him to tell her one of the famous Greek generals that they were studying, Carson had to mouth "Xenophon" to him so that he could answer the question. After that class, Robin and Marian were relieved to see that Marian had no more classes with Guy that day, so she was free to sit with who she wanted. Robin however wasn't an option, because Sarah had signed up for all the classes that he had, and so he would be forced to share a desk with her for the rest of the year.

The next few weeks dragged on for Marian, who was being bugged by Guy almost every day throughout class. She didn't know how he could spend all his time trying to get her attention, and still be doing well on his test. She assumed that he had one of his friends pay attention during class, and then give him the answers at the time of the test, that way he didn't have to worry about flunking, and he could still spend his time focused on her. She sighed. Why did she, of all people have to sit next to the biggest loser in class? as soon as she had this thought, she mentally chided herself. She knew Robin must be going through the same thing with Sarah. She suddenly felt a small flare of jealousy flare up in her, but she tried to smother it. She knew Robin was loyal to her, and that she had nothing to worry about. Still, she wished that she had more time to talk with Robin. As it was, she was only seeing him in the evenings and once in a while, in the hall in-between classes. She was aroused from her thoughts by a knock at her door. She opened it to find Carson there, holding several books in his hand. "Hey do you mind if I borrow your room to study in?" he asked. "Allan's in ours making more noise than a monkey on drugs." Marian smiled. That sounded just like Allan. "Sure," she said, opening the door a little wider. "Come on in.""Thanks" he replied. "I really appreciate this." "Not half as much as I do," she answered. "It'll be nice having someone around who can explain what happened during class today." Carson gave a half smile. "Guy bugging you throughout?" "Yeah, so most of the time I half to go back and re-read the whole lesson to figure out what their asking on the test." "Hmm..." Carson thought. "Well, when ever your ready I can quiz you on what ever it is you need." They both sat down and started to study, but it wasn't long before Marian's mind wandered to what she thought Robin must be doing. She knew he was working on a science project with Sarah, and she found herself wishing that he was holding her, stroking her hair and... "Ya know you'd get a lot more done if you kept your eyes on the book." She was startled out of her trance by Carson's voice, and she realized that she'd been staring off into space. She shook herself and said, "ugh... I just can't concentrate on this," she gestured toward her advanced chemistry book. "Well what's on your mind?" Carson questioned. "Oh I don't know..." She tried to lie, but he raised his eye-brows skepticly, and she sighed. "It's Robin and Sarah. They've been together since the beginning of the school year. I can't help but think that maybe he likes her." Carson looked like he might laugh, and she wondered why she had just told a boy a few years younger then her about her troubled love-life. Carson didn't laugh however, and he said, "I might not be an expert on this, but first of all, I would say that it's not always a bod thing to be a little jealous when he's with other girls, it means that you truly love him, and you'll appreciate him more when your with him." Marian nodded slightly and he continued, "As far as what Robin's thinking, I can tell you with complete confidence that he's yours, and he's always thinking of you." He grinned slightly. "I know 'cause I walked past the lounge on the way here and he and Sarah were inside working on something for school. Sarah was babbling away in that ditzy voice of hers, and Robin was staring of into space with that sort of dreamy look on his face, just like the one you had on yours just now." He grinned even more broadly as she looked at him with a slight expression of shock on her face. "Now, you me to give you an over view of what the Prof said in class today?" She smiled and nodded.

Carson was right, and as the hectic time at the very beginning of school faded away, she and Robin were able to spend more time together. Will and Djaq, the shy couple had finally become a little more open with their feelings for each other, and had been dating openly. Guy seemed to have gotten Marian's message, and he stopped bugging her at long last, much to Robin's relief. They all settled down into there lives at the school, and planed for what was sure to be a great year.

I think that I might write another one... I really like the whole Carson thing, so he'll be in it. Keep an eye out for it!


End file.
